disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible the Movie
Kim Possible: the Movie About the Movie Kim possible was an average 15 year-old high school sophomore, a Basketball Star and a cheerleader. But when she discovered that her grandfather built a secret that'll change the world before he died and both enemies Dr Draken & Shego plan to use a creation of Dinosaurs to destroy Los Angeles, it's going to take more than her skills but also her Family to save the day because 'anything is possible for a possible'. Prologue It starts 10 years ago where 5 year-old child Kim possible met 6 year-old Ron stoppable. But when they both saw a window broken, her grandfather Matt packed the information into a large suitcase and tells her that he has 'something to do', he leaves for a mission with her parents Ann & James to raise their daughter and protect her. Cast Emma Watson: Kim Possible Jason David Frank: James Timothy Possible Drew Barrymore: Ann Possible Kurt Russell: Dr Draken Megan Fox: Shego Jim & Tim Possible: ? Bill Paxton: Matt Possible Sr. Wade Load: ? Josh Hutcherson: Ron Stoppable Holly Hunter: Mrs Stoppable Quotes (Kim possible's first lines) Kim possible: 'i'm kim possible and i'm a 15 year-old high school sophomore in Los Angeles, my favorite Hobbies are Cheerleading, Yoga and Swimming, but most of all is Basketball. My parents are amazing (James pilots a jet fighter) Dad is a rocket scientist and Karate Master (Ann perform brain surgery on a patient) and Mom is a Brain Surgeon) plus my twin brothers Jim & Tim were getting into trouble when i do something (Jim & Tim accidentally blew up a toy rocket near Kim's bedroom) that's why my family is beyond normal' High School Principal: 'let's close with a good citizen motto' (Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Moinique and 6 students hold hands and made a motto) Everyone: 'I am a good hero and it's normal, because anything is possible with a possible, plus there's nobody i've rather be than myself' (Then the Main Title appears in 3-D) (A Flashback shows 6 year-old Kim Possible got picked up from school by her Grandfather Matt Possible Sr., a 50 year-old) Matt Possible: 'So how was school?' Young Kim Possible: 'It was normal' Matt Possible: 'How about I show you my latest project, but you can't tell anyone including your parents' Young Kim Possible: 'Ok, it's a deal' (Wade Load): 'You got both players are about to knock the ball off your hands' Kim Possible: 'Not this time, Wade' (She makes a 3-pointer) (News Announcer): 'Kim scores a 3-pointer putting her team in the lead late in the 3rd Quarter' (Chinese Announcer): 'No one will forget the tragic story of Kim's Grandfather who got killed in a plane crash 7 years ago' (England Announcer): 'He nearly ruined the NBA' (Another Flashback shows Matt Possible packing for a Coach business trip as 10 year-old Kim saw his grand-father pack his stuff) Young Kim Possible: 'Can I come with you, Grandpa?' Matt Possible Sr.: 'Not this time, Kim. Before I go, I want you and your Parents to have this (He hands her a box and a note that says 'Do not open until Kim's 16th Birthday') Kim...one day, people might say something about my struggling life, but no matter what they say...You and your parents will fulfill my Legend' Young Kim Possible: 'Ok' (Then she hugs him) (Matt was about to leave when Ann asked him something) 27 year-old Ann Possible: 'So you're leaving?' Matt Possible Sr.: 'I must, so I can protect your husband's new Research' 27 year-old Ann Possible: 'This is not a Decision, Dad. This is a choice and you're turning our backs from our success' Matt Possible Sr.: 'You can't tell me what to do, it's my life at stake' 27 year-old Ann Possible: 'You walk out now, you better not come back' (Then Matt leaves) (French Announcer): 'The person who's responsible is Dr. Drew Lipsky, and he caused the plane crash by a bomb' (A Final Flashback shows the News Flash of the Plane Crash near Yellowstone National Park) News Reporter: 'This is the worst plane crashes I ever seen (Then another explosion occurred) And there's still no sign of Matt Possible' (Kim was shocked to see the dangerous Plane Crash) Young Kim Possible: (Crying) (She was comforted by Ann as James looks worried) (Then it cuts to present day) Crowd: 'Win, win, win!' (Kim takes the ball) (Canada Announcer): 'Forget the Past nor the Future, this is my night!' (Russian Announcer): 'With 10 seconds left, it's going to be a close one' (Kim scores a slam dunk to tie the Game and the buzzer sounds) Crowd: (Cheering) (French News Reporter): 'The Middleton Mad Dogs tied with the Los Angeles Lakers and if Matt Possible Sr. is up there, you can bet he's damn proud to have her Granddaughter Kim Possible playing with the team' (Monique and an unown person saw the match) Monique: 'She's going to be amazing' Unown Person: 'Yes...if Dr. Draken doesn't destroy her first' Drew Lipsky: 'So this must be the famous Kim Possible' Kim Possible: 'Yes, and this is my Parents Ann & James' Drew Lipsky: 'I'm sorry I interrupted your Breakfast' (Then at the Dining table) Drew Lipsky: 'Now I was brought here to know about you, Kim. My company 'Draken incorporated' spent $2.5 Millions per year making cures from diabetes to Types of Flu. So your Mother and Father's research might help me invent a cure made of Dinosaur D.N.A from a mosquito with Dino blood in it. Now that I met your Family, how about you meet mine' (They took the flight to Draken Inc. and arrived on the rooftop, then traveled on a tour) Drew Lipsky: 'We have the crown emerald of my Billion-Dollar business I control (They see the Jersey Uniform being made by a few males) some scientists are creating a Jersey uniform from drawing sketches to finished Uniform in 24 Hours (They see another room where the Robot is being built) We invent something that's gonna change the world (But as a T-Rex head is made, the curtain shuts) oops, top secret (Another Room shows a few trainers working out) a WNBA player must be in peak physical shape to handle Basketball in weather conditions' (They arrived at the Dining Hall) Drew Lipsky: 'This is Shego, my apprentice. She handles the schedules and also a 2-time WNBA All-Star Player' Shego: 'I score a lot of 3-pointers' Kim Possible: 'It's nice to meet you' Shego: 'If you want to win the WNBA Championship, you came at the right place' (They came to the 5-Star Suite chamber with a view) Drew Lipsky: 'How about you wear the dress? It'll be perfect' Kim Possible: 'Ok' (She went to the change room) Drew Lipsky: 'So what do you think?' Ann Possible: 'It has everything on Space Science & Bio-Health that I've never seen, but Basketball has changed my kids life and if Kim wants to join a team...then you can bet we'll support you' Drew Lipsky: 'How about you and your parents get together early next weekend and we could work something out?' Kim Possible: 'Deal' (She handshakes Drew) (Kim, Ann & James arrived to Drew's office meeting him and Shego wearing a suit & tie) Drew Lipsky: 'I have planned the Contract for you, Kim. We're not talking about you, we're taking about your Future for yourself and your Family. All you gotta do is say 'yes', sign the Contract...and amazing things will happen for you...are you ready to make your destiny?' Kim Possible: 'It's a difficult decision to make...Being a Basketball player is better than being a Cheerleader as a child or having a picnic at Middleton Park on my 10th Birthday. (A picture shows Matt Possible's funeral & the Medical Hospital closed for 7 days) But when my Grandfather died in a Plane crash, it nearly destroy us including my Mom...she didn't work at the Medical Hospital for a week' (A Flashback shows 10 year-old Kim walking to the living room seeing Ann in her night robe) Kim Possible: 'But then one night, when I was a child...I saw my Mom watching the '1966 College NCAA National Championship' game where Texas West took on Kentucky State and the score was 70-63 then as they play the last 2 minutes in the 4th Quarter, Mom and I cheered...then Texas West won and I knew that Basketball is not only a sport...it's Life' (Present Day) Kim Possible: 'I liked your offer and I could agree to it...but I don't think this Deal is good for me' Drew Lipsky: (Laughs) 'You poor girl, I'll pretend I won't know about your true story and I'm gonna give you an College Education lesson. At the end of it, if you're smart enough...you'll sign the Contract' Drew Lipsky: 'The famous Basketball Legends such as Larry Bird, Shaquille O'Neil, Charles Barkley and Kobe Brian were the 'Famous Four'. You and your Mother liked the 1966 College NCAA National Championship, but you remember the 1993 NBA Championship? The Chicago Bulls beat the New York Knicks by 16 points, and as Michael Jordon drinks Cold Milk in Victory Stand with 1,000 cameras taking his picture, 'Bueno Nacho' earned a 12-point gain in the Stock Market and it became famous through the Global Recession to today with my Record Book. All I earned is Power and Money so I can make a empire, that's why I spent $1.3 Million on the Gold NBA Basketball for one thing...Life' (Kim, Ann & James became concerned) Drew Lipsky: 'Now I don't know what you'll do or where you go, but if you walk away from me or if your walk away from my Deal, then you'll lose everything. So here's your last chance, are you ready to make more money in one year than your Family made? Are you ready to become a WNBA All Star? Then SIGN the damn Contract!' (But Kim hands him the Uniform and Ann rip the Contract) James Possible: 'If that's what you're doing, forget it...my Dad was right all along, you're the idiot' Shego: (Growls) (She slams the ripped contract down) 'I want you to listen carefully and you listen good, young lady. Because we're gonna give you 1 more lesson, your team is going to the All-Star Match against Seattle and you'll prove everything is a lie. But no matter how well you play, you won't win or survive, I bet you won't finish the match' (A quick scene shows Kim shooting a 2 pointer in the All-Star match against Seattle) (But then someone put glue on the basketball and Kim tries to remove it but she tripped and landed on the floor resulting a lost for the team by 1 point) (Dr. Draken): 'Shortly after the match, there will be a situation on your Father's designs...' (A Lawyer came near the Possible House and shows James a note) Lawyer: 'Are you James Possible? You are being sued by Shego for Basketball failure during the match against Seattle' Jim & Tim Possible: 'What!?' Kim Possible: 'That's nuts' Lawyer: 'That's for the jury to decide on your fate' (Then he leaves) (Present Day) Shego: 'The decision won't matter, there will be enough evidence to destroy his million-dollar Company. Within a year, your family will file bankruptcy' (Then a Security Guard appears with Joss Possible) Kim Possible: 'Joss? What are you doing here?' Ann Possible: 'I think we should be leaving now' Drew Lipsky: 'Get them out of here' James Possible: 'We'll see you in the State Championship' (Kim, James, Ann and Joss leaves) Drew Lipsky: 'Yes. And sooner or later, your Daughter will find out that she made the worst mistake of her life!' (Kim explain the situation) Kim Possible: 'I don't want to put danger near my Family' James Possible: 'This is what will happen if my daughter doesn't sign Drew's Contract' Ann Possible: 'He's only trying to scare us, the same way my Father was. IF this is a fight they want, then he'll get a fight' FBI Agent: 'There a mission that'll help Monique's Family increase their Stock Price in Wall Street' Ron Stoppable: 'It's risky but the plan will work' Unown Agent: 'The Mission is at China' Mrs. Stoppable: 'What!?' FBI Agent: 'With Ann's help, you'll have advance Gadgets and skill by the CIA' Mrs. Stoppable: 'China is a dangerous place for ninjas and bounty hunters. I'm sorry, but Kim has lost her Grand-father and she will not lose her father' FBI Agent: 'Thank you for your time, we'll be off' (He & the Unown Agent left) (Ann invented the Spy gear making a K.P Logo and Communicators) Ann Possible: 'This will surprise my Kimmy-cub' FBI Agent: 'I'm sorry to interrupt your Dinner, but Ron's Mother and your twin Brothers wanted to see you' James Possible: (He sees Jim, Tim, Mrs. Stoppable & Monique) 'Yes' (Then a family meeting starts) Mrs. Stoppable: 'This is what I see? Someone who lies to us? And you, Ann. Did any of you knew about this?' Kim Possible: 'That's what I've been thinking and it's my fault' Mrs. Stoppable: 'I'm done hearing this, now pack your things and we're leaving' Ann Possible: 'No...Kimmy is staying and I'm staying also' James Possible: 'My Daughter is not a child anymore. If you want to fire her then do it, but it won't change the fact that she is going to finish what my Dad has started' Mrs. Stoppable: 'I don't believe this, you're just like your father! You want her to die worst than him!?' Kim Possible: 'I will not take the blame because you're stupid!' Ron Stoppable: 'Mom, if they're staying, we're staying also' Mrs. Stoppable: 'Where's the uniform?' Kim Possible: 'Wade invented it for me and my Family, it's also a cloaking device also' Ron Stoppable: 'I think we should practice' Kim Possible: 'No big (But as they're about to kiss, Jim & Tim was recording on camera) It's Jim & Tim, I knew it!' (She opened the trunk) Ron Stoppable: 'You little bozos, just wait until we tell Kim's parents' Jim Possible: 'You were about to go the zooming-in trick' Tim Possible: 'Can we stop for a snack?' Kim Possible: 'We're taking you home' (Then she slams the trunk) Ann Possible: 'You're attacking my Family and trying to destroy my Daughter? I don't think so' (She did a spinning kick and sends the Robot out the window) Mrs. Stoppable: 'I have something for you (She hands Kim a invitation to the WNBA Championship match) It's an invitation to the WNBA Championship against New York Knicks. My son Ron declined and I studied the rules carefully and as a member of the winning team, if you present the invitation on the day, they must allow you to complete with your Family' Ann Possible: 'We're in' James Possible: 'Ok, we got training to do' Ron Stoppable: 'Draken's team did their training in 96 Hours' Kim Possible: 'Then we'll do it in 90' (1 Million people enter the Staples Stadium for the WNBA Championship) Sports Reporter: 'We're Live at the Staples Center where just minutes from now, the 100th Annual WNBA Championship will begin and we have a special guest, Shaq' Shaquille O'Neil: 'I'm here to wish both Women teams the best of luck and have fun on the basketball court' (Sports Reporter 1): 'We got reports that 2 Final players has filled in for the Women's Los Angeles Team' Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, now entering for 2 finals players...Kim Possible & Ann Possible' (Sports Reporter 2): 'Holy (Bleep)' Dr. Draken: '$1 Million to one of my players who takes out Kim Possible on the Basketball Court' Draken's Spy: 'She won't get out of the Locker room' (Kim & Ann puts on their Basketball Uniform) Dr. Draken: 'We're giving you Glow-in-the-dark Sneakers for an Advantage' Shego: 'Let me handle this' (Sports Reporter 1): 'As the final countdown starts, all fans are eying on 2 players' (Sports Reporter 2): 'This is not a Basketball Championship, this is for Real' (Kim prepares to play Defense against Shego) Kim Possible: 'Ok, Ms. 3-time WNBA, Shego...bring it on (She plays Defense) You ready? Let's do this' (Kim knocks the Basketball off of Shego and takes it as she does a spinning jump) Kim Possible: 'Get that crazy shit of my Court!' (Shego runs fast but missed when Ann covers her daughter) Ann Possible: 'Party's over, see you in the 4th Quarter' James Possible: 'If Kim can switch to turbo mode, she might jump-start her sneakers' (Kim quietly finds the right button and her sneakers went turbo) (As Kim scores a 3-pointer, some voices were heard throughout the movie) (Kim Possible): 'I have no idea why I'm a agent' (High School Principal): 'You don't put on a 'Middleton Mad Dogs' uniform to be a player, you do this because you're chosen' (Drew Lipsky): 'Are you ready to become a real WNBA All-Star?' (High School Principal): 'You'll fulfill your Grand-father's Destiny, because when you do...then I'm there to see it' (Kim passes the Basketball at fast speed to Ann) (James Possible): 'When I see you do amazing things...you just lifted my spirit' (Ann scores another 2-pointer) (Ann Possible): 'You remember that night when we saw Texas West win the 1966 NCAA Championship? Something clicked' (Kim did a triple flip playing Offense) (High School Principle): 'In Life, we let Basketball change our Destiny' (Kim Possible): 'When I'm wearing the 'Middleton Mad Dogs' uniform, I felt like I'm amazed' (Sports Reporter): 'With less than 1 minute left, Los Angeles is 1 point away from winning the WNBA' Dr. Draken: 'STOP HER!' (After Kim score the longest 3-Pointer, she removed her eye goggles and sees her team cheering that she won the WNBA Championship) Crowd: (Cheering)! Dr. Draken: 'AAH!' (He shoves the Ice Statue down as the police arrest him) Security Guard: 'Did you made a mistake that Kim will have to keep the truth?' (A Flashback shows that Matt Possible bailed out of the Airplane and press the remote button to blow the Airplane, he attend his Funeral, then he had Surgery giving him upgraded Lungs plus he was injected with Nano Medicine) Matt Possible Sr.: 'If I did tell her...I'll have to live with my mistake' (Then he left) (Kim drinks the Gatorade sugar-free Strawberry as her Family came to her and Ann) James Possible: 'We're proud of you' (Then as Kim leaned near Ron and about to kiss) Jim Possible: 'Warning, the following image might be nervous for...' Tim Possible: 'Date-Sensor viewers' (Then Kim kiss Ron and finally, Ann, James & Kim lifted the WNBA Championship Trophy) Kim Possible: (She sees the Draken Tower near Downtown LA) 'You gotta be kidding' (News Reporter): 'The Mayor issued a Downtown Evacuation. If you're near the area, you have to stay out of Downtown' Mr Draken: 'your grandfather and i were going to change the world by curing aging and that could save millions, then he was killed by a plane crash. I blame myself for 10 years and i hope i could create dinosaur D.N.A' James possible: 'I made an equation that my father could never finish (he writes the equation) here's the solution' Shego: 'how did you come up with this?' Dr Draken: 'I have an idea, bring your daughter here after she gets off school and we'll create the Dinosaur D.N.A that'll regrow limbs' Dr Draken: 'I'll make a deal with you, i'm giving you this Hero Medal for saving Bonnie from her fate' Ann possible: 'why are you against her?' Dr Draken: 'the truth is, Bonnie cannot complete with Kim's team. (Ann sees a prediction of what will happen) if they win the Basketball State championship, the tyrannosaurs rex will attack the high school and if this happens...she'll die in the situation' James possible: 'the fans could cheer for them including my daughter and her friend' Dr Draken: 'the important thing on being a hero is doing what's right...so think about it' Ron stoppable: 'i made something that's gonna move the Buneo Nacho business to the next level, I give you...the Naco' (he bites the Naco) Kim possible: 'I call it a gross-anomaly' (Dr draken grabs the dino d.n.a serum and ejecs it into himself) Dr draken: (voice-over) 'I can cure aging, i can save them!. (he turns into a large 40ft tyrannosaurs rex) You're not gonna ruin my plan, Kim Possible!' (Kim & James attack the Tyrannosaurs Rex in the hallway) Kim Possible: 'uh-oh, someone's has been a bad Dinosaur' (They both attack the Dinosaur in the library while the Special Guest listens to a music symphony) (At the L.A's Space center, the crowd saw a ceremony) Announcer: 'Ann Possible and James Possible, they're both smart people and excellent Agents. Their life's story begins in the late 70's, James was born in 1979 but Ann is 2 years younger than him and she did her first heart surgery at age 12. James created a solar Space Shuttle at age 15 plus at the age of 18, he graduate College by inventing a Robot that operates by a human chip. Then the passing of a titan, her father Matt Possible Sr. dies in a plane crash but at the same time, she gave birth of Kim Possible, her daughter and at age 20, she married James. Today in their mid-30's, they became expert agents on protecting America from Global Warming, Disasters and fighting crime with advance technology' Ann possible: 'i'm gonna tell you this, i've been talking about a deal with Shego by sparing Ron from his fate including yours also' Bonnie rockwalker: 'you sold me out?' Ann possible: 'but you don't understand, i'm trying to save you. Do you know what's gonna happen if you complete with my daughter in the State Championship? Draken is going to kill your mom' Bonnie rockwalker: 'i don't care and i'm not listening!' Ann possible: 'you better care, because if my daughter's team wins, the city will go down in flames' Bonnie rockwalker: 'I had enough, now get out of here! I'm going to train!' Ann possible: 'no, you're not! (she hangs Bonnie on the hanger) from now on, we're protecting you for your own good!' (Then as Kim arrives, Ann destroys Bonnie's basketball uniform with the flame gun) Kim possible: 'Mom...how could you?!' (sobbing) (then she takes the K.P logo off and ran) Shego: 'any last words?' Kim possible: 'now, mom!' Ann possible: 'Shego, taste this! (she shoots a nacho-cheese cannon and shego got hit and fell into a pyramid of tacos) boo-ya' Ron Stoppable: 'hey, that's my line' Female computer voice: 'the hideout is going to explode in 60 seconds and counting' Ann possible: 'we better make like a tree and leave' (Cut to two years later, one of the surviving dinosaurs actually turns out to be a godzillasaurus, until caught by the atomic blast that wipes out a little of the ocean, but a low dark, vicious growl, then rises up and we see that this is no longer godzillasaurus, but transformed as one of the legendary guardians and king of the monsters of all time, GODZILLA. Then godzilla lets out a powerful yet terrifying and iconic roar as seen cuts to black, setting the stage for KiM POSSIBLE: Age Of GODZILLA) Soundtrack Main Title: 'Call me, beep me' Daft Punk: 'Get Lucky' Crazy Frog: 'We are the Champions' Henry Jackman: 'Monster Mash' (Post credits)